


Deal

by kittipaws



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Guns, M/M, Scars, Short One Shot, Swearing, sk needs to chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: The survivor and the serial killer come to a deal.





	Deal

The survivor was apathetic towards basically everything and everyone. He didn’t care about taking sides or really about anyone else at all. All he cared about was getting out of this crazy town full of criminals, murderers, and crazy conspiracy theorists totally ok with killing innocent people just because “they could have been evil”. He did _not_ want his death to be at the hands of some delusional idiot who thinks hurting and killing others is for “the greater good”.

He decided he would leave in the morning. It was way too dangerous to be out this late at night when most of the murders had taken place. He had packed his things already, now it was just the matter of surviving the night. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, he had done this for what felt like a lifetime in this crazy town. He just couldn’t get these thoughts out of his head. They swirled around in his head loudly, not letting him rest for a minute. He paced around in his bedroom, with the lights still on, unable to sleep.

That was when he heard a quiet noise and stopped his pacing to listen. His heart stopped as he heard footsteps coming from downstairs, slowly creaking on the wooden floorboards. He trembled as he quickly reached for his gun on his night stand. As he peered out the crack in the door, he could see the shadow of the man walking upstairs and into the upstairs hallway, closer to him. He knew he had to confront the man, there was nowhere for him to run now.

The survivor burst out of the room and held his gun tightly with his hand on the trigger. “Don’t make me fucking shoot you!” He pointed the gun at the strange as he tried to make himself as threatening as he possibly could, which was hard as he was normally a pretty laid back guy who would never even hurt a fly.

He got a look at the man in front of him. He looked like a fucking lunatic, messy and greasy long hair with scars on one side of his face leaving one of his eyes closed and permanently unable to function, he came with a knife which was clean but he feared it would not be for much longer. The man raised his arms defensively, much to his surprise.

“‘Aight. I won’t do anything. I’ll be going i guess.” The serial killer smiled. “But isn’t it weird, how a survivor has a gun. That seems very suspicious to me.”

“I swear, I really am just a survivor. That’s all i wanna do, just survive and get out of this hellhole.” The survivor still held a tight grip on his gun as he sweat.

“That’s what the all say.” The serial killer still had the same smug look on his scarred face.

“Don’t tell anyone...or i swear-”

“You don’t have the guts to actually do it, do you?” The serial killer interrupted. “Or...is there a killer lurking deep inside of you, just waiting to be freed?” He paused. “I know that feeling. I knew it all too well. I let that part go free a while ago. They hurt me” He pointed to the scars on his face. “It makes me want to hurt them as well, and hurt them hard. Wouldn’t you do the same?”

“I don’t want to hurt anybody.” The survivor muttered.

“That’s what they all say.” The serial killer started walking towards him, slowly backing him up into a corner until he was face to face with the taller man.

“But it’s only a matter of time before you break.” The serial killer whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He backed away and looked into the fearful eyes of the survivor and laughed. “Cute.”

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll make a deal.” He paused. “You stay quiet about me, and I’ll stay quiet about you and I’ll spare you. Do we have a deal?”

“Deal…” The survivor hesitantly agreed. “But i don’t intend on staying in town much longer.”

“Oh... maybe i can change your mind, or perhaps i could come with you.” The serial killer winked with his one eye that still functioned.

“...we’ll see.” The survivor didn’t want to promise anything. He was very hesitant to trust this strange man who could easily kill him at any minute if he so desired to.

“Hows about i crash the night here.”

“Now you’re just pushing your luck.”

“‘Aight. Good night then. Sweet dreams.” The serial killer smirked as he left the house, leaving the survivor in the quietness of his home, with only the ticking clock filling the air.

**_What did he get himself into?_**

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say for this one other than i got a sudden random inspiration to write this...i somehow galaxy brained and came up with the concept of surv/sk. Surv and Sk aren't any of my existing ocs (dustin, james, etc.) and they don't have names yet lol....i have too many tos ocs...its 1 am im tired


End file.
